Life's Greatest Blessings
by arealnewsie90
Summary: Bumlets is lying on his death bed after stuggling to beat cancer. He leaves someone he wishes he treated better. But in the care of Jack. But why does Jack seem overjoyed by this?
1. Chapter 1: In The Hospital

The room was quiet as everyone huddled around his bed. It was the first day of July and The young man, paler than he should be and dark brown hair gone, laid there too ill to move. Two years back and no one would've thought that this day was to be his last. Nearly everyone prayed he'd get better as well as Jack. His long fight with cancer had made the Hispanic boy weak and tired and ready to give up. He found he lived a good life living as a newsie and the enjoyment of his ceiling fan spin gave him a laugh. But that wasn't the reason he fought to live.

A girl was sitting by his bedside, six months pregnant, and was stroking his forehead. "Please don't leave me like this. Te necesito aquí conmigo, papi! Please!" she cried. "You cannot leave me like this." He took his girl's hand in hopes to soothe her pain. "I will never leave you, mamá. Usted siempre estarás en mi corazón," he whispered tiredly. He pulled her hand in and kissed the back. His brown eyes were filled with love and care as he looked into her own. Soon softly singing their song.

'Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops

What if your healing comes through tears

What if a thousand sleepless nights

Are what it takes to know You're near

What if trials of this life are your mercies in disguise

He had nearly lost on his girl though after a year of dating. He had cheated on her multiple times until four month before she announced she was pregnant for the first time. A week before their one year anniversary, her being two months at the time, she experienced a miscarriage that nearly cost her her own life. It took him two months after to convince her for them to try again. "I'm sorry for all the stuff I put you through, mamá. Siempre estarás por siempre hermosa para mí. Promise me you'll never forget that." Ever since then, he had been there, every step of the way, for his mamá.

"You've found yourself a committed girl, Bumlets. Not to mention that you treated her badly the first half of your relationship. Do have anything to say about your mamá?" Jack said; being the only one in the room. Bumlets' mamá was asleep in a chair in the corner nearest to him. "She's one of life's greatest blessings for you." All the newsies knew that about his girl. But for most, they didn't know why. The day he found out he had cancer; there wasn't a treatment she didn't pay for. Not to mention all the things she'd done for everyone else. Before Jack left, as Bumlets looked at her, "If I go, please take care of them for me, Jack. Promise me you will." Jack nodded his head as he exited the room.

Once he was sure Jack was gone, Bumlets used the strength he had left to sit up and reach for the pad of paper and pen on his stand. Taking them in hand, he wrote something that took up a page and a half. He would never stop until he was done. He needed to write. He wanted her to know how he felt. As he did, he would look a t his girl briefly, saddened in the eyes, and go back writing. Nothing could stop him as a pain filled his heart. After writing to his heart's content, hoping it was good enough; he had then lain back down and closed his eyes. They would never open again after that.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter Left Behind

Dear Josefina,

As I write this you are asleep in the chair of my hospital room. You are looking as beautiful as the day I met you. But not as a dirty, hungry, or as tear-stained as you were then when I found you in the alley hiding. You were shaking from fear and cold while cursing in Spanish about your father and attackers. You were fourteen and I sixteen then. You were soaking wet from the pouring rain and I swore I never saw a prettier girl than you. I brought you along with me to the lodging home and I remember all of us guys having to wait downstairs as you got cleaned up. Jack was mad at me for that. But I defended you in every way I could from Race.

That is not why I'm writing though. I'm writing to apologize for all the wrong I've caused you, mamá, when we started dating. I've known you for four years and I cannot believe I did that to you. My mom would've slapped me if she was alive. But you were faithful to me and tried not to let it bother you. I realize now that you're the one for me and one of my greatest blessings in life. As well as the unborn baby you are expecting, our baby, in three months I couldn't have asked Him for anything more than you two except for one thing. I've prayed for you two to live a good life after I'm gone. If this is my last day, this being the last thing you have that I've touched, I want to say I love you and siempre estarás por siempre hermosa para mí. Also, usted siempre estarás en mi corazón, mamá.

Please, for me, take care of our baby as best you can. If you need any help, Jack will be there for you. You are the greatest thing that has happened to me and I'm sorry if I'm repeating that. But you really are, JoJo. You have become my "everything" and if this is Him answering my first prayer, I'm happy to be going than you. I am now paying my debt to him, for you, if I go. I wish things could've been better for us; that I can be here and help you raise our child. Don't be sad if you find this and reading it. I just want the best for you. I'm sorry, mamá.

Sincerely,

Dominic


	3. Chapter 3: Jack's New Start

Josephine prepared to walk a way's home as she clutched her belly with one hand and Bumlets' letter to her heart with the other. Jack sat in the nearby bar waiting for her. He held her close to him as she collapsed in his arms to cry. "Why did he have to leave? Él prometió ... he promised me he wouldn't," her voiced muffled into his shirt. Her tears fell harder than the July drizzle happening around them. He buried his face into her hair and muttered his love for her. She pulled away with a start and nearly fell backwards if Jack didn't still have a hold of her. Jack had always loved her since he found out about Bumlets cheating on her.

"But I can't love you. No te puedo amar. I'm having his child, not yours."

Jack pulled her in again as he smoothed out her hair. She didn't pull away from his gentle touch. "This is what he would've wanted to happen. It doesn't matter to me if it's his child. I love you, JoJo. If it really matters to you, I'll adopt. I just want to be with you." He kissed her cheek before she pulled him in for a real kiss.

"Do you promise? Do you really promise?" she sighed. Jack promised with all his heart. He really did want to be with her.

"My place isn't far from here. It's not much, but it is home to me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led the way. A soft smile crossed his face as he did.

She took his hand when they arrived at the building with a sad look on her face. He helped her up the steps, inside, and to his room before leaving her for a moment. When he came back, he found her asleep with the letter under her pillow. He grabbed the other pillow beside her and walked to his couch. Kneeling in front, he bowed his head in prayer.

"I know it's been a while since I've last talked to you. I just want to say thanks for bring her into my life and guiding me to be the man I am now. She's beautiful and I believe an angel of yours. I shall do all I can to keep her safe and the baby she is carrying," Jack sighed. "I now know what I am here for: to be a father and a husband despite my own upbringing." He lay down to sleep, though all of his dreams have come true.

He has the girl of his dreams and family on the way. That's what he had always dreamt of since his last decision of Santa Fe. A new future with a wife and kids and no one chasing him anymore was all he ever wanted then. That and someone to love him for whom he was, not what he was. He felt a great connection to Josephine and didn't want to let her get hurt. Her father already hurt her emotionally. He had sold her off in order to pay off the debt he owed. She was force to work as a servant, but got more attention than one normally would get. She was so young and so naïve to the world outside her native country. Her English still wasn't good though and there were many fights between her and Dominic at the beginning. But there was one fight, their last fight, that made everyone realize that Bumlets was sorry for hurting her. That he actually was sorry and really loved her.


	4. Chapter 4: Peaceful Night

The fights were horrendous as the couple fought. But this one took the cake for their worst. Jack had taken Josephine out to as his guest to Dutcy's wedding while Bumlets was out. When she had gotten home, there he was in their room. "I hope you had fun at the wedding. It's the last one you'll go to without me. Now, could you please come here?"

She walked over and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled at the feel of him kissing her softly. Their lips finally met and she gave a moan as he slid a hand up her leg. "Why can't I just go by myself when you're busy? I could handle myself around the others." He deepened the kiss as they now lay on the bed. He fumbled with her dress as she with his shirt.

"Because you're my girl and I don't trust them alone with you." He stripped the dress off her as she grabbed at his pants. Alone, they tossed and turned in the dark of their room. But he became fierce with her and JoJo tried to pull away. His grip was tight on her wrist and waist.

"Wait, Dominic, are you sure this could be it?" He released his grip on her as he tried to sit up. He cupped a hand around her face.

"We have to at least try, mamá. I know you're scared, but once more. I can't see a life without you."She looked at him as if she thought he was joking. She slipped away from him as she went to the closet to get ready for bed. But he pulled her back in a way that she felt she was in danger.

"Let me go!"  
>He held her close as she cried. He knew she was afraid of losing the next one. He didn't want to hurt her as he once had. They stood there as she buried her face into his chest, scared for her life as any girl would who was once abused. "Don't worry, mamá, you are safe with me. No one is ever going to hurt you now. "<br>She pulled away with a look of terror in her eyes. She wasn't used to this kind of affection or someone telling her they loved her. She was used to being slapped for speaking her native language in front of her owners, not being allowed to cry in the arms of them. That's how she saw Bumlets since the day they met. Bumlets wrapped his arms around her again and he rocked her until she was calm again. "Don't worry, baby. As I said before, I'm done hurting you. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti hasta la muerte nos separe. Sus miedos se desvanecen, siempre y cuando estoy contigo."

"¿Qué pasa con el bebé? ¿Realmente crees que puede suceder en este tiempo?" A sad look appeared on her face as she finished getting dressed for bed.

In bed, she sat between his legs as he braided her hair and stole kisses ever so often. "We have to try at least. It is very unlikely to happen again. Let's give it one more try. I'm already a lucky man, with you in my life. So why not tonight?"

"¿Realmente lo crees?"

"Sé que es así, JoJo. No vamos a perder el bebé este momento. Te doy mi palabra." He place a kiss on the nape of her neck before pulling her back against his bare chest. She slept soundly that night, after taking his word before their final attempt. He never felt anymore blessed in his life when they found out they were having a baby again and grateful that she she didn't experience another miscarriage.


End file.
